1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved apparatus for group supervisory control system for an elevator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the typical group supervisory control system for an elevator system, when a hall call is registered, an elevator car suitable for responding to the hall call is selected dependent on data required for the group supervisory control, whereby the hall call is allocated to a use car.
Proposals have been made in publications such as the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 115566/1980 in which a day is divided into a plurality of time zones, and traffic and service data for an elevator are statistically gathered for each previous time zone in order to perform group supervisory control for elevator cars.
The conventional system is illustrated in FIGS. 1 to 3.
In the FIG. 1, the reference numeral (1) designates a car controlling apparatus for controlling cars (only one apparatus is shown in the figure); (1a) designates car condition data such as a car call, car load, car direction; (2) designates a group supervisory control system; (2a) designates data for statistics such as car condition for each car, waiting time of a hall call, and an estimated floor for response; (2b) designates a group supervisory data such as the floor allocated by the hall call; (2c) designates a hall call registration releasing signal; (3) designates a statistical apparatus for statistic operation of traffic and service data for an elevator; (3) designates statistical data such as a hall call probability, a car call probability, the passenger entering times at each floor; (4) designates exterior apparatuses such as a hall call detection apparatus and a waiting passenger number detection apparatus; (4a) designates a hall signal such as a hall button signal and a signal indicating number of waiting passengers.
In FIG. 2, the reference numerals (5a), (5b), . . . (5x) designate time zone signals in which (5a) designates the time zone signal which is in the "H" level during the time from 7 a.m. to 8 a.m., (5b) designates the time zone signal corresponding to the time from 8 a.m. to 9 a.m., . . . (5xdesignates the time zone signal corresponding to the time from 6 a.m. to 7 a.m. That is, each time an up call button at the first floor is operated, the number of the operations is counted, memorized and totalized for each time zone. For example, call times during one hour from 6 a.m. to 7 a.m., when the time zone signal (5a) changes to "H", are added to the call times in the hour from 6 a.m. to 7 a.m. which are totaled from the previous day. Furthermore, an average of the up call times in one hour of the time zone per day is calculated dependent on the past days. Similarly, when the time zone signal (5b) changes to "H", an average of the up call times in one hour from 7 a.m. to 8 a.m. per day is calculated. The same performance is given for other time zones. Thus, the call times signal indicating an average of the call times is supplied to the group supervisory control system (2) as statistical data to perform group supervisory control.
The traffic condition (load) of an elevator greatly varies dependent on time zones as shown in FIG. 3. There are time zones of almost non-traffic condition as in offices and buildings at night and time zones utilized by a great number of people in a short time such as their arrival at the offices in the morning. In a statistical method using fixed time zones as shown in the time axis TA, satisfactory data cannot be obtained because of limited memory for statistics. It is difficult to detect a sharp rise of traffic required for statistical data.